Criminal:Amor,Crimen y Castigo
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU!Sherlock es el criminal más peligroso de Londres, John Watson un detective Inspector que sueña con atraparlo tras las rejas, la muerte de la prometida de Holmes Integra Hellsing a manos de un viejo enemigo los hara unirse para completar una venganza y eliminar a la escoria más peligrosa del mundo, ¿Podrá llegar el amor a unirlos? o ¿Terminara por destruirlos? Jonlock fanfic
1. Nuit et Torture (Noche y Tortura)

**Disclaimer: Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y a Arthur Connan Doyle, Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano y Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney pertenece a Game Boy Advance y Nintendo DS y por último Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso no hago esto con fines de Lucro.**

**Nota de Autor: Este es mi primer fanfic de Sherlock además de el primer multicrossover que realizo espero les guste**

**Summary:AU Sherlock es el criminal más peligroso de Londres, John Watson un detective Inspector que sueña con atraparlo tras las rejas, la muerte de la prometida de Holmes Integra Hellsing a manos de un viejo enemigo los hara unirse para completar una venganza y eliminar a la escoria más peligrosa del mundo, ¿Podrá llegar el amor a unirlos? o ¿Terminara por destruirlos?**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Las luces de Londres brillaban en todo su esplendor, apesar de ser más de la medianoche un joven alto y de rizados cabellos conducia a toda velocidad por las autopistas londinenses.

En poco tiempo llegó a su destino, un edificio abandonado que antaño llegó a funcionar como escuela de ballet, se drigio al solirario estacionamiento para guardar su motocicleta subio las escaleras sin mucha prisa, casi con pereza, al detenerse ante la puerta esbozo una siniestra sonrisa antes de girar la perilla con lentitud.

Dentro de aquel cuarto oscuro iluminado solo por la luz de la luna, que entraba atráves de una de las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, se encontraba un joven de veintún años, ojos azules, esbelto y delgado con el cabello azul marino atado de pies y manos a una silla, con los ojos cubiertos por una venda transparente y la boca sellada con cinta aislante.

—Muy linda la noche, no lo crees mi joven "amigo"—dijo el hombre de cabello rizado escupiendo con cierto asco la palabra amigo, arranco de un solo tiron la cinta que cubria la boca del muchacho arrancandole a este un gemido de dolor.

—No se que es lo que planeas, pero si me dejas ir a cambio te dare una gran cantidad de dinero y todo el poder politico que puedas desear—intento negociar el joven con su captor.

—Nunca has oido la frase ni dinero es poder, ni belleza es éxito—comento el pelinegro amablemente.

—Es hora de que pagues por tus crimenes toda acción tiene una consecuencia y todas te han llevado a donde estas hoy—exclamo el hombre con voz fría y neutra.

—Ciel Phantomhive, de veintiún años, millonario, mujeriego galán que atrae señoritas y caballeros,estafador relacionado con varias organizaciones criminales, tuviste una prometida de nombre Elizabeth Milleford, quien fallecio de asfixia a manos tuyas, lo revelan las marcas y cicatrices que tienes en tus muñecas y que ella te hizo como modo de defensa, fuiste novio de Integra Hellsing a quien engañaste en su mansión con tu mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis— dedujo el criminal pelinegro.

—¿Comó es que sabes todo eso de mi?—pregunto su victima más esta fue ignorada.

—Regresaste un par de veces con ella y no contento con ello la engañaste con muchos de tus míseros amantes que por cierto estan en el más alla—declaro desinteresadamente el pelinegro.

Un escalofrío recorrio su espina dorsal, "Sebastian" fue su susurro y pensamiento, abrio los ojos enormemente y empezó a temblar de ansiedad

—Casi todas mis víctimas comprenden la extraña belleza de mis métodos de asesinatos o según eso me dijo tu Amante...Sebastian creo que se llamaba, cuando tuve una amena y tranquila charla con el— hablo el hombre de altura mayor tomando al menor del menton para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho con el?—pregunto el pelinegro con miedo en la voz

—Digamos que tu querido Amante ahora esta durmiendo con los peces en el fondo del mar—contesto el asesino con sorna

—Infeliz—el joven escupio la palabra con rabia contenida

—Shhhh...tranquilo pequeño—Sabia que odiaba que lo llamasen asi—el tuvo una muerte pacifica e indolora, lo tuyo en cambio sera una obra de arte—contesto el mayor con un locura en la voz.

De un pequeño maletín negro muy bien escondido saco lo que parecia ser un frasco repleto con una buena cantidad de agujas grandes, gruesas y filosas

—¿Has oido de la Acupuntura China?—pregunto a su víctima y esta asintio—Pues hoy probare contigo una nueva versión que he creado yo.

Examino por unos segundos el menudo y frágil cuerpo del joven clavo la primera aguja en su pie y de esta salio un fino hilo de sangre más el grito de dolor contenido.

Al asesino criminal le fascino.

Siguio con su obra colocando agujas en todo el contorno de su cuerpo sangre salia a borbotones como finos hilos para convertirse en gruesos arroyos, antes de terminar saco otra aguja de mayor tamaño esta vez acompañada por una jeringa grande, acerco esta a la yugular del joven y empezo a extraer de un solo tiron la sangre hasta que se encontraba llena, la drenaba en un frasco, y volvia a insertar la aguja de nueva cuenta.

Cuando vio la palidez del joven en su rostro y el frasco gigante a medio llenar sonrio levemente y empezo a esparcir la sangre: en los alrededores de la silla en el piso en su ropa, en sus cabellos y por último en sus mejillas.

Miro complacido su tetrica obra de arte de su bolsillo saco un fosfóro y un encendedor y con ello se dedico a quemar la evidencia del crimen hasta que esta quedo consumida, mientras su victima fallecia lentamente.

Sin ningún motivo para esperar salio de la habitación cerro la puerta, bajo rapidamente las escaleras, llegó al estacionamiento, subio a su moto y arranco a máxima velocidad.

Recorrio Londres de nueva cuenta hasta llegar al hogar de su novia: La mansión Hellsing

Abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que le había entregado su novia, todo era silencio y oscuridad, subio rápidamente haca su cuarto tuvo un mal presentimento y con ello...giro la perilla.

En el balcón abierto se encontraba el cadavér de Integra Hellsing, usaba un sensillo vestido rosa pastel, zapatos ballerina con el mismo color tenia los ojos cerrados y su expresión seria no estaba en vez de ello tenia una leve sonrisa "como si estuviera dormida"penso el con dolor. su cuerpo colgaba de finisimos pero resistentes hilos metalico-transparentes dando la impresión de que estuviera volando.

No pudo más con eso, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas salió corriendo de la mansión como si el piso de esta quemara sin mirar atrás

* * *

**El primer capitulo Gore que escribo...espero les haya gustado**

**Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios, aportaciones al fic son bien recibidos**

**hasta el próximo chap**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


	2. Desconsolado (Inconsolable)

**Disclaimer: Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y a Arthur Connan Doyle, Hellsing pertenece a Kota Hirano y Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney pertenece a Game Boy Advance y Nintendo DS y por último Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso no hago esto con fines de Lucro.**

**Nota de Autor: Este es mi primer fanfic de Sherlock además de el primer multicrossover que realizo espero les guste**

**Summary:AU Sherlock es el criminal más peligroso de Londres, John Watson un detective Inspector que sueña con atraparlo tras las rejas, la muerte de la prometida de Holmes Integra Hellsing a manos de un viejo enemigo los hara unirse para completar una venganza y eliminar a la escoria más peligrosa del mundo, ¿Podrá llegar el amor a unirlos? o ¿Terminara por destruirlos?**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

John Hamish Watson Detective Inspector ex Soldado en Afganistán se encontraba poniendole punto y final al informe y con un click estaba listo para enviarse por fax.

Escucho un disturbio en su oficina salio cautelosamente sin imaginarse que frente alli estaba el mismismo Sherlock Holmes, asesino en serie, enemgo y compañero de piso, aunque después de esta noche empezaría a dudar de lo penúltimo.

Agradecio internamente ser el único que se encontraba en Scottland Yard, pues de no ser asi la policia lo atraparia en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Con delicadeza agarro una de las manos de su compañero y lo guio hasta donde se encontraba su oficina.

El más alto tenia los ojos rojos y su rostro dejaba ver un rastro de lágrimas,era una escena rara y desconsoladora para alguien que no conociera a Sherlock Holmes, pero no para el que apesar de ser detective Inspector, y soldado tambien tenia un doctorado en psicología, de no haber elegido esas carreras, se hubiera dedicado a dar terapias y curar traumas.

Le paso un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo, mientras que el pelinegro dejaba escapar varias lágrimas rebeldes

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—pregunto su amigo con pose seria pero actitud condesendiente

—Integra, la mataron John—respondio el criminal entre sollozos poco audibles, procedio a contarle de la venganza contra el ex novio de su prometida, y como al llegar a casa de esta para invitarla a un paseo nocturno a altas horas de la noche, la encontro muerta en medio de su balcón.

Practicamente John estaba horrorizado, no había persona más inhumana y sanguinaria, aparte de Sherlock en modo criminal asesino, ciertamente aún no creia como hasta la fecha compartian el mismo departamento.

Después de regresar de la guerra con traumas y ningún sentido en su vida, ocupo el puesto de detective inspector que le habían ofrecido como premio a sus servicios de guerra, o más bien como excusa para que este dejara el campo de batalla.

Busco ayuda entre sus conocidos para alquilar un lugar donde vivir de vuelta en Londres,en su primer dia de trabajo tuvo el honor de perseguir y conocer personalmente a Sherlock Holmes la mente criminal más famosa de Inglaterra.

Y fue asi que después de una ardua persecución y evitar un intento de suicidio, que el criminal le propuso compartir el piso del 221b de Baker Street, dandole los pros y los contras, pero eso si tendría que prometer guardar el secreto de su identidad, John acepto la propuesta, no solo por amenaza o porque era un suicida sino que sabía a que tipo de peligro se adentraba a convivir con el, encontrando asi algo que le diera sentido a su vida: la Adrenalina y emoción ante el peligro.

Hasta ahora nadie de la estación sabian de su encuentro con el ni de su identidad propia, puesto que todos consideraban que su compañero de piso era exencentrico y antisocial.

Volviendo a la realidad del momento John Watson se encontraba consolando a un destrozado compañero de piso y desde hace unas semanas amigo.

Marcharon con dirección a casa luego de cerrar la estación, viajaron en la motocicleta del pelinegro hasta llegar al apartamento entraron sin hacer ni un solo ruido para no despertar a su casera.

John se dirigio a su récamara pues lo único que añoraba en ese momento era dormir, mientras que Sherlock se quedo en la sala, abatido, desconsolado y sin querer si quiera tocar en su violín.

En vez de ello de la repisa bajo una pequeña caja rectangular de madera color caoba, abrío lentamente la tapa tanteo entre fotorafías y cartas hasta encontrar un pequeño compartimiento saco unas píldoras LSD amarillas y blancas, se las tomo secas sin agua cerro la caja y la volvio a poner en su lugar ocultando las pastillas y espero a que la droga hiciera sus efectos.

Su mente dejo de razonar y entro en un estado de extasis y relajación, todo lo que veía era color mucho color, imagénes de Intera sonriendo, en su trabajo, hablando por telefóno o simplemente acurrucada con el llegaban a su mente.

Sintio unas manos tapandole los ojos, aunque los tuviera cerrados, pudo oler su fragancia apesar de que no había ninguna prescencia fisica en aquel lugar.

—¿Qué paso ahora Amor?—pregunto una mujer rubia, ojos azules cabello largo y un esbelto cuerpo que resaltaba en un vestido azul con tirantes delgados.

—Emociones básicas, abatimido y drogado—contesto monotono el pelinegro, hasta que la rubia se sento en su regazo y empezó a acariciar sus negros cabellos a modo de consuelo.

Porque a pesar de que Integra Hellsing era fría con los desconocidos, la nobleza y la gente de la que desconfiaba con su familia y amigos podía mostrarse como era, una mujer normal sonriente y alegre asi como tambien cálida y amorosa.

—Estas muerta—hablo el detective a la nada

—Eso lo se—contesto ella besando su frente.

—¿Comó puedes hablar conmigo si ya no estas aqui?—pregunto el criminal

—Porque yo simplemente soy una alucinación de tu mente Sherlock—contesto la rubia antes de desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock fue encontrado dormido en la sala, con una fotografía entre los dedos.

* * *

**Bueno Aqui esta una versión más humana y OOC de Sherlock e Integra, en el próximo cápitulo veremos recuerdos de su relación**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan**

**Hasta el Próximo Chap**

**Chiara P. Edelstein**


End file.
